CPWR ECWTP Program Summary/Abstract This application is submitted in response to the Funding Opportunity Announcement, RFA-ES-19-003, Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training (U45), for a Cooperative Agreement to support the development of model programs for training and educating workers engaged in activities related to hazardous materials and waste generation, removal, containment, transportation and emergency response for the Environmental Career Worker Training Program (ECWTP). CPWR ? The Center for Construction Research and Training (CPWR) is the 501(c)(3) non-profit construction safety and health research and training arm of the North America's Building Trades Unions (NABTU). CPWR submits its overall application in cooperation with a training consortium of 12 international/national building trades unions representing workers engaged in hazardous waste work at designated 1910.120 sites around the country and in other environmentally hazardous work assignments. A listing of these unions is included in the Overall Specific Aims section of this application. Letters of Support from the General President of each of the 12 building trades unions comprising our training consortium are included in the Overall Letters of Support section of this application. CPWR submits this ECWTP application in coordination and cooperation with a training consortium of five community-based and labor-based organizations representing five target communities with environmental hazards and high rates of unemployment among minorities. They are: ? JobTrain serving East Palo Alto, CA ? Central South Carpenters Regional Training Fund serving New Orleans, LA ? Minnesota State Building and Construction Trades Council serving St. Paul, MN ? GST Michigan Works serving Flint, MI ? Building Pathways serving Boston, MA Our major objective is to continue and expand on a proven and comprehensive job training program model that prepares disadvantaged individuals for meaningful, long term careers in environmental remediation and/or construction, and empowers them to become active participants in the economic and physical revitalization of their impacted communities. In partnership with our training consortium, our specific aims are: 1) Train 138 students in 63 courses resulting in 63,292 contact hours of training in Year 1, and 690 students in 315 courses resulting in 316,460 contact hours of training over five years. 2) Develop new partnerships and maintain existing formal arrangements with: a. general construction and environmental cleanup contractors, to complement existing collaborators; and b. local community-based organizations, our training consortium's local union affiliates and apprenticeship training centers, local governmental agencies, and local academic institutions, to ensure trainees receive holistic supportive services to help them become self-sufficient, employable job candidates. 3) Continuously improve the program through annual third-party evaluations.